


A Sea Of Anemones

by ChucklesTheMime



Series: The excerpts of Puto's Horcruxes [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime
Summary: An alternate universe, in a modern setting. Where Despoena and Savio are a married couple, attending the impending nuptials of their friends Vittorio and Rosalia (Des' cousin). But due to some ill-considered decisions, a live grenade was thrown into their marriage.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, SaDes, Toyang
Series: The excerpts of Puto's Horcruxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731238
Kudos: 2





	A Sea Of Anemones

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on an arc for Marshall and Lily from How I met your Mother.

They've been married for almost five years. And this was probably their worst fight ever.

It's all rooted from a phone call. One that Savio got when he was about to drive to Pangasinan, to catch up with the rest of the gang. He had Teo as a passenger. His younger cousin was in the same meeting as he was. The Saenz group had to discuss shares, and quite honestly, they couldn't wait to finally hop out and go.

It was going to be Torio and Aya's wedding that weekend. And they were staying at the Callisto estate. It was big enough to host the closest friends of the bride and groom. His wife has gone ahead and went there with their friends. Her working hours were better ever since she opened up her new private clinic.

Teo was just done buying snacks for the roadtrip, and he was about to drive off to join them, when his phone rang. An unknown number flashed on the screen. The digits implied it was from overseas. And when he answered, it was what he was waiting for.

It was an offer for a collaboration with a clothing brand, established in Spain. It would require that he move there for at least a year and a half, until the partnership was secure. He waited for them to contact him for months. Without a second thought, he accepted their offer right then and there. 

Teo was usually cheerful and relaxed. But he was grim as he spoke to him. "Kuya. You know you're gonna have to tell Des that, right?"

"Yeah..."

"What about her clinic and practice?" 

"We'll talk when we get to Pangasinan. I'm sure she'll understand."

But that wasn't how things went.

"We're staying here, Vio." Desang hissed at him.

He frowned. His anger stirring up. "Why."

"We already agreed on this. We had a plan. And now, what? You're going to have me leave my dreams? My job? My new clinic?" Des' voice was getting shrill. She never liked getting angry. But right now, her face was flushed from fury.

"What about my dreams?" Vio asked sharply.

"Vio." Des closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't understand. How do I know if the offer would still be on the table, if I waited?"

"I don't understand? ME?" Desang's eyes grew wide in anger. "We could have decided that together, Savio. You went behind my back. We're staying here."

"Just because I didn't consult with you first?" 

"This is going to uproot our lives. I'm your wife. I should have been included in this decision. You hurt me. You've been more selfish than I've ever been with you!"

Vio straightened up and glared at her. His voice grown cold. "You broke up with me days after my proposal to you in Spain, and moved back here without me to pursue your career."

Des gaped at him. The shock and hurt clear on her face. "You wanted to get married and live there! I just graduated. We dated for seven years then. You knew I wanted to practice my profession here. You always knew that."

"We could have made it work, Des. We could have gotten married and move here. I could have supported you." 

"That was six years ago. We decided we were past that! We got married within the year after. And now, what? You're going to tell me you have never forgiven me?" Her voice was usually clear and crisp, but it broke over those last words.

"How do I know, Des?" He said accusingly. "How do I know that all those years ago, if you haven't found success here, that you would have gotten back to me?"

"Vio..." Des closed her eyes and held herself.

"How do I know that me or any children we may have in the future, are not just a second prize to you?"

Des turned to him and with such pain in her eyes, it made his heart clench in pain. But he didn't take his words back. 

"I have to go..." Des grabbed her purse and left. 

Vio felt hollow. Just like six years ago.

"She left. Just like that." He took a swig of his cerveza negra. 

Teo told the other guys what happened before they got here after they started hearing the argument. They knew it wan't going to go well. So they were ready to console their friends. 

Des dashed past them, though. Zim followed after her, disappeared for about 15 or 20 minutes, then joined them minutes later when he found out where they were. Converged in Torio's room. Beers and ice have been acquired. He chose to sit across Vio, and beside Al.

"How can she be so selfish? She left me before to do the same thing." Savio gripped the bottle.

"It was six years ago, Vio. You've been married since then." Torio quipped.

"I know. But she still left me."

"She left you. Yes. But, she never dragged you with her to pursue her dreams." Zim pointed out.

"She hurt me." 

"That doesn't mean you get to hurt her back, Savio." Zim looked him in the eyes before taking a swig.

"I..." Vio gripped his beer bottle tighter. "Shit. You're right." 

"Doesn't that just make this all a much sadder thing? Of all people, I'M right?"

"Gago." Al shook his head.

"I know." Zim winked.

"But hasn't she been particularly weird lately?" Teo frowned. "I can't pin it, but there's just something that's been off."

"You noticed, too?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Teo frowned and snacked on a chicken wing.

"Maybe she knew about the job." Torio pointed out.

"Possibly..." Zim nodded.

"You mean she was just waiting for me to come clean that I got it?" Vio looked horrified.

"She knew you applied for it in the first place, kuya." Teo chided him.

Zim added more ice into his glass, before filling it with beer. "Yeah. Even before the start of establishing her private clinic, earlier this year." 

"She's a smart girl, man. She probably knew." Zim sighed.

"Fuck. I have to find my wife..." Vio rubbed his face in distress.

The guys took out their phones. "We're on it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned as a one chapter thing. There will be at least three.  
> Stay posted!


End file.
